Panic Attack Dean, Caring Sam
by SayLo
Summary: So it's Sam's big day and Dean had a panic attack. Sam kind of predicted that he will and thankfully: Prepared for it. It's an Airport, people are around.. Now lets see how that works out for Dean. Very AU. No Wincest. Not Canon behaved. Don't own the boys. Leave me a Hurt!Dean prompt. Enjoy


Hey, guys. It's my free days, so I thought I'll spend the whole day writing fanfictions and do some of the prompts you guys requested. Next time I'll be this free might be like a few weeks or maybe every Monday is I really squeeze in all the homework in Friday to Sunday night.. It's a lot. I usually can't even after eleven hours a day just doing freaking math. My brain's like mush.. So this is fun and relaxing for me to do.

This prompt was a request from: chillywinterbreeze

"Dean has a panic attack and Sam helps him through it"

Please leave me a Hut!Dean prompt and I'll be happy to write and dedicate it to you~ Hurt!Sam ideas are fine too.

Review, please be nice. I tend to stop writing when I get complaints or reviews just about my errors..

I'm only been speaking English for five or so years now, so that's to be expected.

Hope you like!

So it was the big day. Sam's big day. He was going to graduate from Stanford with his Law degree and even though Dean suggested.. wanted that Sam continue his career with his degree, "But I'm tired Dean.. I got what I wanted and now I just want to relax. I want to hunt with you, go on vacations to different places, and spend family time with _you_ guys." He'd said for the fourth time and every time Dean had told Sam to quit this hunting crap and continue with his career, again.

"I know, but you're going to get carried away and then never turn to Law again.." Dean huffed and playfully shoved at Sam when he reached over to grab his shirt from the laundry and fold it into the new suitcases they had bought for traveling. Now that Dean lived in the bunker and it was his own place, he had to have things like traveling suitcases. Picnic baskets no matter how girly they were, but he liked to go out with his girlfriend and Sam's fiance to the park. Sam would be gone mostly out of state for studies and his fiance, Dean and Jamie made sure didn't feel lonely.

"So what, I'd still be happy if I don't turn back to Law and I'll still be happy when I do. It's all about our happiness, right?" Sam was throwing back Dean's own words at him and he knew Dean couldn't deny it. As tough guy as Dean played himself to be and he was, but he still believed in the small things and cheesy things like "Happiness", "Life", "Joy", and "Family", "Career". Maybe not for himself, but definitely for Sam. He wanted Sam to succeed and be happy.

Dean sighed, not frustrated, but he really wanted to be supportive. He didn't want Sam to feel like he was pushing him to hunt and stay with them. He was actually forcing something opposite. Stopping his folding he grabbed a shirt and for a second just watched the smile on his brother's face. Sam was happy and that actually is what mattered, so he should be respective of Sam's decisions.

"No water what you say, my mind won't change Dean." Sam spoke without looking at Dean. He folded another pair of boxers into his suitcase and some ties. Some socks, a few casual and suit jackets. New pairs of jeans and shirts. "I know, Sam. I just.. " Dean was slightly frustrated now and even a little upset now. He turned his back to his brother and slummed down on the bed next to his suitcase. Staring down at his shirt rolled up in his hands. Sam saw that his brother went quiet and he stopped. He knew Dean was worried about Sam's future.

"I promise Dean. I didn't study for almost eight years just to quit altogether." Sam found himself sitting next to Dean. His arm came around his big brother's shoulders. "I'm happy, Dean. I owe you, Katie, and Jess so much for standing by me all those eight years. Specially you. You and katie kept Jess happy for me. I can never repay you for that.. " He really meant it. Without mostly his brother, katie and jess.. He wouldn't have been anywhere but hospital every two day because dehydration and because he forgot to eat for three days because of studies. They kept him in line and going. They supported him so much, he could cry from happiness.

"Sam, no, you don't owe me. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I've never seen you more happier because of college and classes and studies even though I think they give too much homework.. and I'd do anything to see it again" Sam smiled and nodded, squeezing his shoulder as a gesture or a thank you. "See, and that's why I'm happy. Now it's time that you smile too, yea Dean? Dad wouldn't have wanted this.. He would have wanted us both happy. Not just me."

"I wouldn't have wanted to give his soul and die for me, but he still did it." If Dean could lower his head anymore his chin could have came out his back. For some reason he was getting emotional. He was no fan on this whole chick flick going on but he sort of needed it. He didn't want to blow the moment. "Dean. No. We went through this before." Dean nodded and wiped at his eye even though there were no tears, just felt really wet in his eyes. Sam hand was now rubbing Dean's lower back.

"Hey.. c'mon, smile a little.." Sam leaned down to catch Dean's eyes. Dean looked really upset and Sam wasn't sure what exactly was causing this, because this..was really weird even for him. Maybe Dean was just really proud of him and didn't know how to show it? That could be it, because they were still learning to live a normal life and they were really new to it. Just two years new. "For me..?" and when Sam added that Dean's lips twitched a little upwards and that was it.. right there, a small smile. "Works every time!"

Sam laughed and Dean shook his head. "cause 's funny when you say 'for me'" Dean added looking up, still smiling. Trying not to laugh. "C'mon, if you wann' catch the ladies" Dean added and got up, playfully ruffling Sam's hair then shoving the shirt in his suitcase.

"I thought they were already there?" Sam looked up and asked, getting up to place his cap and gown into the case. "You're gonn' look weird in that and I won't stop myself from calling out 'weirdo' when I see you on the stage. And what.. they're already there?" Sam laughed again, tossing a sock at Dean. "Don't even think about it.. Yea, they're there, and hurry up would you? We have a flight to catch."

And that's when shit went lose with Dean. Flight. Something he'd never ever want to be on even if he was dying or was going to die if he didn't get on it. He looked down at the suit case, not wanting to speed up suddenly and Sam somehow realized that it started and what 'it' was... Well. Lets see.

"It's going to be okay." Sam then said, not meeting Dean's eyes. The sooner he started the better off he was. Dean's gut felt like someone was clenching it tight. He avoided it and zipped his suitcase. Leaning back and taking a deep breath. Then he nodded, also not meeting Sam's eyes. He knew what Sam meant.

After a while the suitcases were wheeled out. Sam and Dean sat in front of the bunker, waiting for their Taxi. Dean decided it was best to not take baby, since he didn't want to leave her at the Airport's lock up. Sam casually kept close to Dean, in touch, because he knew Dean was internally freaking out and trying not to show it.

The Taxi came and they were in. Sam helped the driver place the suitcases on the trunk and one in the passenger seat. Dean and Sam sat in the back. It was an hour and half drive to Dallas Airport. Dean appreciated Sam's way of comfort. His little brother's head was on his shoulder and he was slightly dozing, but mostly comforting Dean. The only reason Dean hadn't ran out the cab and ran back home because Sam had somehow kept him really calm. If this continued, he might even make it to California in peace.

The cab stopped, they got out and took their suitcases. Dean stopped just before the main gates then Sam was back with his arms around Dean's shoulder no matter how people looked at them. Most were actually tripping, men and women, because first of all the brothers were really handsome and second: They were dressed really great. Casual, sexy, and comfy. Just like the designer said. Dean planned on going to her again, because she would take his waist and leg size and make the perfect pants. He loved a good pair of pants that just fit.. so right.

"You're doing good." Sam reminded and that's only because in the past two minutes Dean had been thinking of amazing pair of pants he had. Dammit, he was freaking out again. The feeling in his stomach had grown and was up at his chest now. "My chest.." Sam nodded. He knew. He'd "...had a panic attack before, Dean."

Oh.. A Panic Attack? Well, shit, cause Dean wasn't far from having one. "It feels like.." before Dean even finished, Sam spoke "..and it'll continue to unless you eliminate the cause." Dean thought about it and while he was thinking he realized he was shaking. Not just his hand, but his chest. His heart was /literally/ pounding so hard. The voice over announced something and Sam grabbed the handle of his suitcase and patted at Dean's chest to wake him out of his thoughts when Sam felt the extremely fast heartbeat. Worrying a bit more he reached down and unlocked the small lock off his suitcase, so he could get to it faster just in case.

Dean was following after Sam's suitcase and rolling his own behind him. The passwords, names, faces and seat numbers were checked again then they had just stepped into the tunnel leading from the building to the plane when Dean stopped. His breathing had gone wild and his chest was really tight. His vision was already going and now it was almost blurry. "Sam.."

That's the call Sam was waiting for and then he was stopping and turning back to Dean. Parking his suitcase he took Dean's out of his hand and made like a gate around their legs then Sam's hands were on Dean's cheeks making Dean look at him. "Look at me Dean. Hey, look.." Dean just saw a blurry face of Sam's. He wanted to say something, but his chest was pounding too hard and there was no air. He needed to get out. "I can't.. I.. I need.. "

He thickly swallowed then tried to speak again. Sam could see Dean was struggling. People were nice enough to not stare and just pass by the large enough tunnel and into the entrance of the plane. "It's okay, I got you. Breath slowly.. Just a little slower.. Slower. " Sam has slowly distracted Dean and on the meantime brought him to the floor in a sitting position. Dean was heaving in air. His lips dry and showing a hint of dark red. Sam knew Dean was close to just passing out and he couldn't have that.

He motioned to the flight attendant just waiting patiently at a safe distance for him to give an order. Sam made a drinking motion with his hand and she nodded quickly retrieving Sam some water and left again. She knew better to stand there and stare, which will just freak out the young gentleman even more.

Slipping his hand into his suitcase, Sam pulled out a small square box that had an oxygen mask sitting over it. There were a few buttons on the box and before carrying that on board he had to explain why he brought it to the people and they allowed for Sam to carry one. Sam told them he's the one that freaked out, but he actually needed it for Dean. Just in case, because Dean would never carry one even if he was dying without it. Something about pride and dignity.

"Lean back for me, Dean" Dean couldn't hear or see by now or understand anything. He left like there was a bomb inside him that was going to explode. He felt.. he felt scared for his life. As if he was in danger and something was going to happen. He was going to die.. What was going on. Why couldn't he stop shaking and.. and his heart. Was he having a heart attack? Seizure.. Oh my god, he was having a stroke or.. or he could breath.. maybe nothing was happening? Maybe maybe..

By now Sam had placed the mask on Dean's mouth and nose and leaned him back in the crook of his arms. Slightly tilted Dean to his side so he breathed better. Pretty much like holding a infant baby in his arms. The little box made a weird little noise then the green light lit and after that within seconds Dean was breathing much better. His chest wasn't pounding. The shaking slowly died away. Dean's breathing took a good eight minutes before it came down to slow, fuller, and longer breathes.

"Sam..?" Dean's voice was horas, just a little. His throat was dry and there was something pressing on his mouth. He opened his eyes and realized he was on the floor. the ceiling was white and blurry, but he could breath again. Then Sam's face came into focus and Sam smiled at Dean. "You're alright~" Dean couldn't resist and smiled back just a little, unsure what had gone down. He wanted to get up but Sam said they had twenty more minutes, so he laid back again Sam's chest. Letting Sam hold the oxygen mask on his face. It was so helpful. "Thanks, Sammy." He spoke into the mask. "Don't worry about it." Sam replied.

No one was there except just that attended sitting by close to make sure the boys didn't need anything. She flashed Sam a twenty five minutes mark and Sam nodded then Sam removed the mask and looked into Dean's eyes. He was doing way better now. Shaking was completely gone, heartbeat was normal and so was the breathing. This was the most intense panic attack Dean had ever had, that he knew of, and it worried him. "Ready to get settled in a comfy chair?" Sam asked with a smile and Dean nodded.

Oh he was hella ready for this now that he was 70% over it. "Help me up?" He held out a hand to Sam and pushed himself up slowly. Just a little dizzy spell then he was back. His color had returned and he walked slowly along Sam, with Sam's arms around his back. he didn't push it away. He was glad for it or he might start freaking again. This was probably the most he had ever appreciated his little brother all at once.

"Welcome aboard. Your seat is right there. If you need anything, let me know alright?" She smiled and soothingly rubbed Dean's shoulder. He definitely appreciated it. Physical touch was the only thing keeping him from panicking again. "Thank you." He nodded to her and went along Sam to his seat. Placing up his small suitcase with Sam's and slipped into his chair after Sam. Sam knew Dean didn't want to be close to the window so he took that seat. Pushing up the armrest between them he had Dean push back his chair and lay back.

Dean didn't even question why and did it. Letting Sam place the mast back on his head and with that he was out cold again. Nicely taking in fresh air as much as he needed.

He didn't even realize when the plane took off and the next time he woke up, feeling so much better, he didn't even remember he was on a plane. Sam was napping with his seat back like Dean's and his head was once again resting on Dean's shoulder. There was a blanket on the both of them. "I didn't even feel anything.." He removed the mask and now Sam was up to take the mask and tuck it away in his suitcase. So freaking glad he brought it along. "Will you carry it from now on?" Sam asked, sort of smirking. "Definitely, don't ever let me forget it." He chuckled lightly, his looks were clear. He was apologizing to Sam for the whole situation.. "Not a chance" Sam replied.

Taking a flight attendant's suggestion, Sam and Dean both took the offered Tea and enjoyed it with some really great cookies while watching an episode of The Walking Dean on Sam's laptop. The rest the flight went as good as it could and for the first time, Dean was no longer afraid of flying.

The End-

A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this. Please leave me Hurt!Dean prompts and Hurt!Sam is even okay, if you want to.

REVIEW, I'll REALLY appreciate it and be nice.. I did as much proof reading as I could. Really.

Might start on another and post that too in the next five hours by 2:30 am or 4 am..

Good day~

~SayLo.


End file.
